


In Sickness and In Health

by Fic_Master924



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Caring, F/F, Fluff, Gayness, I’ve missed writing so here I am, Literal Sick fic, Lumity, Sickness, The Owl House - Freeform, toh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Master924/pseuds/Fic_Master924
Summary: Luz drops by Amity’s house to deliver some homework when Amity’s sick, but stays a little longer than intended.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 17
Kudos: 599





	In Sickness and In Health

Luz trudged along the dirt ridden path that followed along to Blight Manor. She held a couple books with papers crammed inside of them close to her chest. Upon starting classes at Hexide, Luz found herself having one with Amity herself. Today, the young green haired witch was out, so Luz offered to deliver her homework to her.

Luz soon found herself standing in front of the towering indigo doors that stood tall below the intimidating mansion. Luz swallowed anxiously as she balled her hand into a fist, and left a gentle knock on the door. Luz pondered if anyone would even be able to hear the faint noise. With that, slowly, the massive doors creaked open leaving an echo of sound to shrill throughout the open halls. A man with slicked back, dark brown hair, wearing a sharp black suit, eyed the strange girl bestowed upon him. He looked like one of those classic cliche butlers that all those rich people in the movies had.

"You are?" The conceited man asked, his eyes brushing past Luz's.

"I'm Luz. Luz Noceda!" Luz introduced, her voice almost hesitant, but still lively.

"State your intentions with the Blights." The man indifferently commanded.

"I'm here to deliver Amity's homework, maybe say a quick hello. We're class..."

"Up the stairs, down the hall, take the first left down the next hall, room farthest to the left." The man stepped to the side, motioning Luz to come in.

"Right!" Luz chuckled awkwardly, waking stiffly towards the stairs. Almost immediately, Luz forgot the directions the "butler?" had told her.

"Was is the left or..."

"Hi Luz!" Two familiar voices called, causing Luz to jump straight out of her skin. The books fumbled in Luz's arms before falling to the ground.

"Hey guys...." Luz greeted the green haired twins, almost irritated already. She dropped to her knees, hastily picking up the books and papers that sprawled messily along the maroon carpet.

"Here to drop off homework?" Emira asked, a hand placed on her hip, while the other one hung below her waist.

"Mhm." Luz nodded as she collected the last of the papers and rose to her feet. "I'm a bit lost though." She admitted, gripping the books tightly with one hand as she used her other hand rub the back of her neck.

"Didn't Reginald give you directions when you came in?" Edric questioned, a calm smile drawn across his face.

"Wow, he even has a cliche butler name." Luz muttered to herself. "He did, but I forgot." Luz then said, re handling the books.

"Easy to get lost I guess. We'll show you to Mittens room." Em smiled as she patted Luz's shoulder.

The three teens began to walk down the seemingly endless halls. Luz let her eyes wander as she took in mind every detail.

"So...how is Amity? She must be pretty sick not to come in." Luz asked, her tone lightly concerned.

"Yeah, Mittens isn't doing so hot. She's running a pretty high fever.” Em answered disheartened.

"Is it contagious?" Luz asked, concerned for the sake of her own well being.

"Well...the thing is...she's kinda sick from a spell gone wrong." Ed's voice raised a few octaves, indicating that he and his sister were most likely responsible.

"We were practicing this temporary sickness spell for...no reason...on an animated object when Ed stupidly tripped on his own feet, and shot it off towards the door as Amity was walking in." Em explained, making sure to scowl her brother.

"But, at least it's not contagious. Hopefully." Ed laughed off the glare, looking down to Luz.

"Couldn't you try healing her?" Luz questioned the witches.

"Nothing worked. And with Mom and Dad out of town, and us not wanting to get caught for spelling our sister, nobody can help." Ed disclosed, earning a sharp elbow in the shoulder from Em.

"How long will it last?" Luz asked, once again worried for her friend.

"Should only last the day." Em reassured, as the three stopped at one of the doors. "Treat her good Luz." Em gave the younger teen a little wink as she walked off with Ed, grumbling something at him. Luz couldn't help but feel the light heat rise to her cheeks at the remark.

Luz turned towards the open door. She lightly knocked as she walked in cautiously.

"Hey Amity, it's Luz." Luz spoke softly as her eyes landed on the young witch. Amity looked truly awful. Her unbrushed hair bunched together messily, little strands of teal popping out more than usual. Her cheeks burned a light red, as sweat seeped from her forehead. . Her eyes sagged drowsily, as they slowly locked with Luz's.

"Amity! You look...rough." Luz swiftly made her way towards Amity, placing her bag by her bed.

"Luz..." Amity's eyes widened slightly, as she groaned from pain. Her body shifted ever so slightly in her bed as she tried to sit up.

"Don't move!" Luz told her, quickly placing and the books and papers down by a desk.

"What are you doing here?" Amity managed to spit out, her hands steadily brushing against her hair as she tried to look more presentable.

"I came to give you your homework. And...see if you were ok." Luz smiled warmly, coming over to sit on the edge of Amity's massive bed.

"Thank you..." Amity winced, her hands gripping her stomach. Luz couldn't stand to watch Amity in pain. It hurt her heart. Luz stood to her feet and walked over to Amity. She then gently pressed the back of her hand to the sick girls forehead. It burned heavily against her skin.

"What are you doing?" Amity asked, her cheeks warming for a reason other than her poor health.

"I used to get fevers like this a lot back home. I wanna help you get through it. Kind of my parental instinct." Luz chuckled lightly.

"I can manage fine." Amity opposed stubbornly as she let out another groan.

"Yeah you seem to be doing great." Luz remarked reaching into her pocket to grab a notepad and pencil. She then pressed the paper against the wall as she wrote out a glyph. The paper folded into itself as it formed a small piece of ice. Luz then searched around the room until her eyes landed on a box of tissues. Luz wrapped numerous tissues around the ice and walked back over to Amity.

"Put this on your head. It will help lower your fever." Luz handed Amity the makeshift ice pack and glanced more around the room. Luz spotted a water bottle across the from the bed. Luz grabbed, and gently shook it. Empty. Her head turned to Amity.

"Basic sick knowledge. Stay hydrated." Luz shook her head. Of course Amity had her own bathroom. Luz walked into it and filled up the bottle in the sink. She walked back and handed Amity the water, who sipped it desperately.

"You don't get sick much, do you?" Luz asked sitting down by Amity's side.

"Isn't it obvious?" Amity gave her a weak smile. "Thank you." She then added. Luz smiled back, her body beginning to feel an oddly warm sensation. Luz's eyes attached back to Amity's let down hair. Even if it was messy and snarled it was pretty.

"It's kind of weird seeing your hair like this." Luz remarked, an even brighter smile creeping.

"Um, yeah well grooming isn't exactly my top priority at the moment." Amity's smile faded as she spokerather embarrassed. Luz's eyes widened at the sound of her own rudeness.

"No no I mean,...it's weird seeing it down. But, it's a good weird. I like it." Luz tried to reassure her, her cheeks flushing lightly.

"Oh..thanks." Amity smiled lightly, grateful for her sickness hiding her blush. “It feels gross not being brushed." Amity once again brushed her fingers through her hair, trying to organize it.

"I could brush it if you'd like." Luz spoke impulsively, barely thinking of how weird that sounded. "I...I..mean if that's ok with you, or if you wanted to do it yourself..cause you know, your not a baby!..I mean." Luz mentally slammed her head against the bed frame as her brain scrambled up thoughts and spit them out through words. Her cheeks grew redder with every word she muttered.

Amity on the other hand, was slightly enjoying the show. Luz being flustered was cute. Really cute. Amity smiled humbly as she reached over and placed her hand on Luz's. Luz froze at the sudden contact. Her head turned to face Amity, who had a appreciative smile on her face.

"I don't mind."

Luz reached over towards Amity's dresser and grabbed the thin bristled brush that laid there. Amity sat up, best to her ability, and scooted forward so that Luz could brush her hair from behind. Luz hopped onto the bed, and carefully took Amity's hair into palm of her hand. Despite it being a bit frizzy, it was soft. Luz felt her heart beating wildly in her chest as she stroked the brush gently along the bottom edges of Amity's hair.

Amity shivered as she felt Luz's shaky breath against the back of her neck. She could tell Luz was nervous. Amity was nervous herself, tho neither could explain why. Slowly, the two were able to relax into the situation.

"My mom used to brush my hair like this all the time." Amity sniffled, pressing the cold ice, layered by tissues, against her head.

"Used to?" Luz asked as she continued brushing.

"Well, after awhile she stopped. To big for that stuff plus, she's never around." Amity's shoulders drooped, her fingers clenching against the ice pack.

"That's weird. Even though I don't have much hair, once and while my mom would sit down behind me and brush it. Just because." Luz's eyes widened at her inconsiderate response.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. It's nice,...having someone brush it. Thank you." Amity turned her head ever so slightly to look back at Luz.

"Anytime." Luz smiled admirably, the warm sensation growing stronger. Soon, Luz made her way to the roots of Amity's head. The bristles fell along Amity's thin, soft, teal locks until they straightened neatly.

"That should be good." Luz nodded placing the hairbrush back on the dresser.

"That does feel better. Thanks." Amity turned her head towards Luz flashing her a grateful smile. Luz couldn't help but freeze at the the sight of Amity with her hair brushed neatly. She was beautiful.

"You look beautiful." Luz smiled adoringly, unable to get her heartbeat under control, or blush to die down.

"Thanks." Amity threw her a lopsided smile, as their eyes locked. It wasn't long before Amity let out a painful moan.

"You should lie back down." Luz suggested. Amity nodded and rested her head back against her pillow.

"How are you feeling?" Luz asked, sitting back down next to Amity.

"Hot, achy, tired." Amity answered, her eyes circling around her ceiling.

"You should sleep." Luz told her as she looked around the room for a light switch.

"I've tried, but I can't seem too." Amity sighed, as she watched Luz head for the newly spotted switch. Luz flicked the switch causing the room to fall dark.

"I know it's hard, but you should try." Luz walked back near the bed, and sling her bag over her shoulder.

"Are you leaving?" Amity asked, her tone somewhat mopey.

"Well I mean...I want you rest, and if I stay, I'll be a distraction. I care about you to much to risk that." Luz gave her a half hearted smile. She really didn't want to leave. Amity's health comes over her needs though. Luz turned for the door.

"Luz!." Amity called, her voice wincing slightly. Luz turned towards the sick girl. Amity made sure to keep her eyes averted in fear of completely malfunction.

"Stay. Please." Amity begged hesitantly.

"Amity..."

"We don't have to talk just...lie down with me." Amity sealed her eyes shut tightly, praying that Luz wouldn't think she was weird or creepy. With her heart beating rapidly, and face turning a dark crimson, Luz dropped her bag to the floor.

"Ok." Luz steadily walked over to the opposite side of Amity's twin bed. Luz kicked off her shoes, and stiffly lied down straight next to Amity. A cloud of silence and very gay tension hovered over the room.

"Is this awkward or is it just me." Luz commented feeling her shoulders cower into her chest anxiously.

"It's a bit weirder than I thought it would be I guess." Amity shifted her body to look over at Luz.

"If you want I..."

"I still want you to stay!" Amity threw out, her teeth clenching from the quick response. Luz turned towards Amity herself. "I mean of course you don't have to stay. If you don't want to be here..."

"I never really wanted to leave in the first place." Luz admitted, the two girls eyes locking. It got quiet again, but their eyes stayed glued to each other. Their heart rates quickened with every added second of eye contact. At this point the warmth that was growing was almost overbearing. The awkwardness itself was overbearing.

"Either I caught your fever or I have a crush on you because this room is not...as hot..as it was when..I...came in." Luz's chuckled frantically, her eyes soon widening. What...did she just say? Did...did she say that out loud. Yeah...she did. Well Luz, it couldn't get worse from here. Shakiness began to develop in Luz's fingers, and slowly progress throughout the rest of her body, as she awaited a reaction.

Amity's face held a blank expression. Her lips twitched, as her eyes blinked into empty space.

"Either this fever is getting to me or, you just told me you like me.” Amity stated, very unsure of herself. Her eyes finally relocked with Luz's.

"Well I mean...no it...it wasn't your fever. I said it alright. I confess quick. Usually it's a bad tactic on my end but..in this case it was kind of an accident. Not that I wouldn't have told you eventually. Like I said, quick confessor, but I usually don't say it the moment I figure it out. Usually it's like a day...or...two." Luz halted her panicked rambling. Her eyes grew more worried with every passing second of silence.

"You know what, I'm just gonna go cause..this is clearly a very bad situation. Right now. That I'm in." Luz, with a calmly terrified look, began to roll over before feeling a hand grip on her arm. Shuffling of the bed could be heard along with the faint sound of abiding heavy creaks. Luz turned her body back over to see that Amity was closer than she was last time. A lot closer.

"Usually this isn't quite the response I get." Luz quipped instinctively, a bit startled.

"Usually I don't get romantic confessions from humans when I'm running a high fever." Amity's shot back, their faces still frozen in place.

"Does that mean that you get confessions from witchlings instead." Luz was hopeless. Jokes were her crutch, and she could admit that. Amity couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Totally, but usually I wouldn't reciprocate their feelings." Amity let out a light giggle.

"What about.....a humans feelings." Luz peered her eyes into Amity's. 

"Good chance." Amity spoke in a lax whisper.

"What about.....my human feelings." Luz, shut up.

"Greater chance."

"So what your saying is..." Luz felt her eyes flinch shut as Amity connected their lips. Luz gradually began to return the kiss, indecisively reaching her hand to cup Amity's burning hot cheek. Amity pulled back slowly, her eyes peeking steadily to see Luz's flutter open tentatively. She let out a relieved breath, as if she'd been holding it in for minutes.

"I like you too." Amity smiled as she drifted her eyes shut and wrapped her arm around Luz's waste. Her head happily nestled into the crook of the stunned girls neck.

Still flabbergasted, Luz curled her thumb and pointer finger towards each other and reached them over to the skin of her opposing arm.

"Your not dreaming." Amity cooed squeezing the girl tighter. 

"Pftt yeah...I knew that." Luz let out a brief chuckle as she retracted her hand to rest on the witches forearm. Finally taking it all in, Luz felt a smile tug her lips. Content, Luz settled her head comfortably against Amity's.

Luz glanced over at Amity with heavy eyes. Amity's mouth hung ajar, as she let out heavy breaths and sleepy mumbles. Luz fought to keep her eyes open but soon succumbed to the power of her own drowsiness.

Amity blinked her eyes open steadily, as the sound of her alarm clanged against her ears. She let out a tired groan before looking around her room. As she smacked her dry lips together, as she spotted a folded piece of paper, left on her dresser. She reached over and and unfolded it to reveal, some messy handwriting and a mini drawing of Luz winking.

“Had to go, see you to tomorrow.” 

With this, every memory of the previous afternoon became a present thought. Luz took care of her. Luz had a crush on her. She had a crush on Luz. She kissed Luz. She was sick. She’s not sick!! The spell wore off.

Amity found herself practically leaping in the air (well internally) as she strode to school. As 2nd period arrived, Amity anxiously awaited for the high spirited human to walk in and melt her heart. It was only 10 minutes past class starting, that Amity realized that’s she wasn’t coming. She wasn’t there today. Amity requested Luz’s homework, as Luz did, and headed to her next class.

There Amity was, standing in front of the Owl House after school. Wasn’t a mansion but it was a home none the less. Amity knocked on the door, only to receive an irritable squawk from the owl that clung to the door.

“Password hoot hoot.” The wooden owl hooted.

“Um..”

The door swung open in one second to reveal none other than Eda the Owl lady.

“Hey, your that kid with the twin siblings.” Eda recalled their previous encounter.

“I’m here to see Luz.” Amity cut straight to the point.

“Ah, well..right this way.” Eda gestured Amity inside. They only walked a couple steps before arriving at a door that couldn’t possibly have a large room behind it.

“Is this Luz’s room?” Amity asked in disbelief, praying that the answer was no.

“Yeah, but be careful. She’s sick.”Eda strolled off disregarding Amity’s concerns for Luz’s living conditions. The door freaked open displaying a red faced, messy haired Luz, with an ice pack on her head. Luz’s dead face brightened as she saw who had come for a visit.

“Amity...guess it was contagious.” Luz laughed, though it pained her to do so.

“Guess I’ll have to take care of you then.” Amity smiled, placing the books and papers on the little open space of the floor.

“Or we could hang. Your not the greatest at being sick yourself.” Luz teased, chucking weakly.

“Shut up.” Amity muttered bitterly, sitting down by Amity’s side.

“Doesn’t matter, your here so, I feel better already.” Luz reaches out her hand to intertwine her fingers with Amity.

“Your loopy arnt you?” Amity frowned, raising a brow.

“Just a little.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s definitely different than what I usually write. It felt different. I don’t know, just weird. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading. Stay strong.


End file.
